bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Andaria the Swift
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830148 |no = 8479 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 253 |animation_idle = 88 |animation_move = 88 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 67, 76, 85, 94, 103, 112, 121, 130, 139, 148, 163 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 67, 73, 79, 85, 91, 97, 103, 109, 115, 121, 127, 133, 139, 145, 151, 163 |bb_distribute = 5, 6, 5, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 5, 5, 20 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 163 |sbb_distribute = 2, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 20 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169 |ubb_distribute = 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 8, 7, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Harnessing the elements of earth and air, the old gods created Andaria, a demigod unmatched in mastery of the bow and knowledge of war. Tasked with preserving the history of Athensphere's civilizations, Andaria was a patron demigod to scholars, and kept a watchful eye over the sacred grounds where the demigods were created. When Gazia's Iron Army invaded, Ultor assigned the defense of those grounds to her; their destruction would spell the end of centuries of Athensphere civilization. According to records retrieved from the mysterious land that emerged from a Void Rift over Grand Gaia, tales of Andaria's many feats are well known throughout the Augmentation Wars. The steel shells of the Iron Army failed to protect them against her powerful arrows; swift and brutal volleys decimated their ranks, their radars showing no indication of the demigod's immediate whereabouts. So accurate was her aim, that Andaria once disabled an entire contingent before they could even reach the forests surrounding the sacred grounds. Such a feat has been compared to legends of the old gods and their divine, unerring smiting of the wicked. Andaria continued her watch over the grounds throughout the duration of the war, but later accounts confirm her direct involvement against Gazia. Beneath her stoic guise lies an amiable persona; little wonder that once she confirmed the safety of the records, she went to the aid of her fellow demigods. |summon = I hear the call, and thus I answer. None shall threaten the peace of Athensphere under my watchful eye. |fusion = Thank you. With this, I'll be able to protect the legacy of Athensphere—our people. |evolution = Come! The hunt awaits— it pulses in my veins, and resounds within my soul! |hp_base = 6083 |atk_base = 2496 |def_base = 2391 |rec_base = 2324 |hp_lord = 8690 |atk_lord = 3565 |def_lord = 3415 |rec_lord = 3320 |hp_anima = 9807 |rec_anima = 3022 |atk_breaker = 3863 |def_breaker = 3117 |def_guardian = 3713 |rec_guardian = 3171 |def_oracle = 3266 |rec_oracle = 3767 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Spirit of the Hunt |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, max HP, 30% boost to critical hit rate, enormously boosts elemental damage, greatly boosts BB Atk, greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB & negates critical and elemental damage |lsnote = 200% elemental weakness damage, 350% BB Atk & 30% reduced BB cost |bb = Seeker's Arrow |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge for 5 turns, removes all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects for 5 turns & adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effects to attack for 5 turns |bbnote = Fills 12 BC & 20% chance of reducing 30% Atk/Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Meteor Rain |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts elemental damage for 3 turns, adds probable Spark critical to self for 2 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & adds probable evasion for 2 turns |sbbnote = 600% BB Atk, 200% elemental weakness damage, 50% chance of 300% Spark Critical, fills 3-4 BC on spark & 20% chance of evasion |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Earthsoul Volley |ubbdescription = 35 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge for 5 turns, enormously boosts elemental damage for 5 turns, enormously boosts own Spark damage for 5 turns, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns & adds probable evasion for 5 turns |ubbnote = 100 BC gradual fill, 450% elemental weakness damage, 500% Spark to self, 100% chance of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice & 80% chance of evasion |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 35 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 2500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Palladian Stance |esitem = Pallya |esdescription = Adds probable Spark critical and enormously reduces BB gauge consumed during BB when Pallya is equipped, 30% boost to Atk, max HP and slightly reduces BB gauge required for BB for all allies & probable resistance against 2 KO attacks |esnote = 50% chance of 300% Spark Critical, 30-50% reduced BB consumption, 10% reduced BB cost & 40% chance to proc an angel idol |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Raises all parameters boost to 80% |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Hugely boosts critical damage |omniskill3_1_note = 150% boost |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill4_1_note = 25% reduced BB cost |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = 100% all elemental damage reduction for the first turn |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 10 |omniskill6_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = 20 |omniskill6_2_desc = Adds damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 5 turns effect to BB |omniskill6_2_note = Fills 5-8 BC when hit |omniskill6_3_sp = 25 |omniskill6_3_desc = Adds great boost to own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill6_3_note = 150% parameter boost to self |omniskill6_4_sp = 45 |omniskill6_4_desc = Adds enormous boost to Atk, Def, Rec for 5 turns effect to UBB |omniskill6_4_note = 450% parameter boost |omniskill6_5_sp = 20 |omniskill6_5_desc = Enhances success rate of BB's probable Atk, Def reduction effect |omniskill6_5_note = +20% chance, 40% chance of reducing 30% Atk/Def total |omniskill6_6_sp = 25 |omniskill6_6_desc = Enhances damage of SBB's probable Spark critical effect |omniskill6_6_note = +200% damage boost, 50% chance of 500% Spark Critical |omniskill6_7_sp = 25 |omniskill6_7_desc = Enhances success rate of SBB's probable evasion for 2 turns effect |omniskill6_7_note = +10% chance, 30% chance of evasion total |howtoget = *Frontier Rift: Void Mirage - Floor 4 Completion |notes = |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Andaria5 }}